Sesshomaru's Unexpected Journey
by woof-chan1
Summary: Sesshomaru, The great dog demon lord, was lost? No, definitely not. Sesshomaru never got lost. It was just impossible. He simply... Didn't know where he was. Making a new aquaintence, our dear Lord Fluffy travels the Pokemon world in search of a way to get back to his universe. Rated T for safety.
1. Chapter 1

**This story is a first for me. It's my first one based on Sesshy so he might be OOC sometimes but I'm doing my best. This was also a request from Gogeta558. You are my new best friend! Requests make me even happier tan rviews, but reviews are still great. ENJOY! ^-^ EDITRD, might do once more though.**

* * *

Sesshomaru, The great dog demon lord, was lost? No, definitely not. Sesshomaru never got lost. It was just impossible. He simply... Didn't know where he was. Something had messed up his nose or something. It must be. He recognised no scents in the area. Where was he, well... Soon, he would find out that home was far, far away.

He turned into a ball of white fluff - sorry, I mean white energy - and flew at an alarming speed to a mountain he could just see in the distance. He got there in seconds even though it was kilometres away. At the top, he scanned the area. His eyes seeing much further than any humans' could. He saw strange towns with huge buildings and roads that were dark instead of the ususual dirt. The place reeked an unhealthy stench. He would have covered his nose, but he was to full of pride to do that.

A strange creature walked out from behind a nearby rock. It was white with a black face and horn that stuck out the side of its head. Its bright red eyes looked at Sesshomaru cautiously.

"What demon are you?" Sesshomaru noticed the scent coming off the creature was similar to a normal demon's.

"Demon? I am no 'demon' as you say. The humans call me Absol so that is the name I take." The creature responded. It sat down, still watching the Dog Demon Lord.

"Where are you from?" Absol asked.

"This Sesshomaru has no reason to tell you anything." Sesshomaru walked right past the Absol.

"Ah, Sesshomaru is it? I can tell you this: I have lived far longer than most of the other Pokémon here. I, therefore, am much more knowledgeable. I can answer any questions you may have." Absol told him.

"I don't need your assistance."

"But I don't believe you are from around here. You must be curious." Sesshomaru couldn't deny it. He was annoyed that this - this 'Pokémon' as it had called himself - could figure him out. He hated how inquisitive dogs were.

"Fine then, tell me where I am." Absol turned to face him.

"This is Mount Silver, as the humans call it. Pokémon have named it the "Holy Mountain" since our legendary brothers live here." He answered, intelligence clear in his voice.

"Pokémon?" Sesshomaru couldn't help himself.

"Ah, you must really be from somewhere far away. We are the creatures of this world. We roam the plains, skies and seas." Absol looked curiously at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru nodded and began to leave.

"Excuse me Sesshomaru, but where are you from?"

"This Sesshomaru does not answer to anyone." Was the reply.

"Ah, come now. I shared my knowledge, don't you think it only fair to share yours?" Absol was treading on dangerous territory. Sesshomaru considered killing Absol right then. He did have a point though. The information had been interesting enough.

"I assume, a different world." He finally answered.

"And I suppose you are leaving this mountain in search of finding a way back?" Absol walked up to Sesshomaru who was still turned away.

"May I accompany you? My knowledge about this world is vast and may prove useful to you." Absol requested. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow.

"What do you gain from this?"

"New information. About this world and yours if you're willing to share." Sesshomaru thought about killing the insolent creature again. Strongly considered it. Then he thought about Rin. The little girl who wore a orange kimono and had a tendency to annoy Jaken. She would want to go along with this creature. Want to learn all she could from it and be its friend.

"Do not slow me down or you shall be left behind." Sesshomaru finally agreed. Absol nodded.

"Do you walk or fly?" He asked the dog demon.

"I shall walk." Sesshomaru jumped off the mountain and descended gracefully. Absol leaped from rock to rock quickly, obviously used to the path. He landed only 3 seconds after Sesshomaru who had already started walking. Absol caught up and shook his fluffy neck to get the loose dirt out. They walked in silence. Not even their footsteps made a sound.

* * *

For two days they walked. Not saying a word to each other. Sesshomaru was just fine, but Absol was becoming hungry and dehydrated. He knew the land well. There would be a stream in the next half kilometre. Then he would request a rest. He didn't understand Sesshomaru. He could guess that he wasn't much of a talker and rather cold hearted easily enough. It was blatantly obvious to anyone who even glanced at the strange man.

There was the stream. It flowed gently over rounded pebbles. It was crystal clear.

"Sesshomaru, may we rest for a minute? I'm sure you would also need some water." Absol suggested. Sesshomaru didn't seem moved.

"You haven't asked a single question. Now would be a great time to if you are curious about anything you have seen." He tried again. Sesshomaru seemed slightly intrigued. Only slightly though, but that was enough. Sesshomaru sat against a nearby tree. Absol walked into the river and dipped his head to drink.

"How many of you are there?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Of my kind? Not many. We are a rare species. Absol were forced into the mountains by humans. We were not suited for the climate and most perished." Absol climbed out, his black claws clicking against the pebbles. He shook himself dry far enough away as to not get water on Sesshomaru.

"And of 'Pokémon'? How many species are there?" Absol had to think of the answer.

"About 400 that I personally know of. Including evolutions, of course. There are probably many more that I will never even meet. This world is vast and there is only so far one can go before age takes its gift of life from us." Absol finally said. Sesshomaru nodded. Absol lay down on a grassy patch under a tree near the Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru, what exactly are you. You look human but do not smell like one." Absol asked after a long silence.

"A dog demon. Lord of the West." Sesshomaru reluctantly answered. He didn't show he was reluctant, but he was. Well, except the part about "Lord of the West". He was proud to flaunt that around. He realised afterwards that Absol wouldn't know how much power that title held and how much power was needed to hold that title.

"A dog demon? You are truly interesting, Sesshomaru." Absol praised. "Can you speak to humans?"

"I prefer not to. Humans are inferior and weak." Absol didn't question his answer. They sat in silence again. Sesshomaru stood.

"I'm moving on." He informed. Absol stood and followed the demon away from the stream.

"Do you have any destination in mind?" He asked. Sesshomaru kept quiet. His silence was answer enough. He had absolutely no idea where he was going. Absol sighed internally. There was a long journey ahead of him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two is here! Two OCs that you see in this chapter won't appear again unless you want them to. Simple as that, so make sure to reveiw! **

* * *

Absol and Sesshomaru had been travelling for a good few days. Absol only requested rest when it was absolutely necessary. He had realized that the Demon Lord didn't need any rest. Or at least not as much as he did. Sesshomaru was still as silent as ever. He only spoke when he asked Absol a question. Even then, the questions were as short as possible. Absol, on the other hand, was happy for the conversation and would answer in as much detail as possible without becoming annoying or boring. It was difficult to see exactly where the one merged into the other though. So far, Absol hadn't crossed it and was still travelling without having had any problems with Sesshomaru.

"What is that?" The dog demon asked. Absol looked to where Sesshomaru was looking.

"A Pokemon. That's a Metapod. It's the evolved form of Catterpie and the pre-evolved form of Butterfree." The green pod hung on the side of a tree. Sesshomaru nodded and carried on walking. The trees were thinning. They soon left the forest to see a large open field. The wind was blowing gently across the long, green grass. Sesshomaru scrunched his nose and growled.

"What is it?" Absol asked, his fur bristling at the idea of danger.

"Humans." Sesshomaru said with so much venom it confused Absol. _'He must hate humans more than I originally thought.'_ Sesshomaru was right. There were two girls walking along a road that cut through the field. They were walking towards Sesshomaru and Absol.

"Lulu! Look there!" The taller of the two pointed towards Sesshomaru. The demon glared in reply. He let his poison whip start dripping from his claws. Absol saw this.

"If you kill a single human here, they will all come after you." He warned. The girls were walking off of the road and straight at Sesshomaru now.

"Hey, are you a Pokémon trainer?" The short dark skinned one asked. Sesshomaru, for the first time, didn't know what to say.

"Just nod." Absol instructed. Sesshomaru, for the first time ever in his whole extremely long life, did as someone else instructed.

"Awesome! Lulu, can I?" The tall one asked.

"Naw." Lulu complained. "Fine, just don't lose Leila." Leila stepped forward.

"Wanna battle?" She asked Sesshomaru confidently. Absol quickly butted in.

"Sesshomaru, they don't battle with their own power of fists as you seem to. I will help you. If you say yes, I will explain everything." Absol instructed. In all honesty, he was craving battle again. Absol had been stuck on that mountain for some time. He hadn't been in a trainer battle for many years. Sesshomaru considered it for a moment.

"I will agree." Absol and the girl Leila both looked happy.

"Is one-on-one alright?" Leila asked. Absol nodded to Sesshomaru who got the gesture and nodded.

"Sesshomaru, I only know 4 moves like any pokemon. Double Team, Razor Wind, Sucker Punch and Swords Dance. Just call what you want me to use and I shall." Absol explained. Sesshomaru nodded.

"What do each of these 'moves' do?" He asked.

"Double Team creates fake copies of myself to make it more difficult to be hit. Razor Wind creates a whirlwind of sorts that takes time to gather speed but inflicts lots of damage. Sucker Punch can only be effective when the other Pokemon is preparing an attack. Swords Dance increases my attack stat." Absol picked his words with care, knowing not to use foreign terminology.

"You ready?" Leila asked, she had walked a few meters away and was standing with a red and white orb in her hand. Sesshomaru just nodded but kept a close eye on the orb she held.

"Alright then, go Ivysaur!" A red beam came out of the orb and a small green creature materialised where the beam hit the ground. Sesshomaru was so surprised that he couldn't help but let one eyebrow raise slightly. Absol stepped out in front of the demon lord and stood in a ready position.

"Ivysaur, use vine whip." Leila commanded.

"Ivy!" The creature responded. Two thick vines with bulbs on the end sprouted from the large bulb on the pokemon's back. The vines came to life and went straight for Absol. Sesshomaru was almost to surprised to think. Main word being "almost". Thinking over what Absol had told him quickly, he came to a decision. He wasn't going to let this human win.

"Double Team." He ordered. Absol nodded and began moving so fast that it looked like there were more of him. Sesshomaru could easily see where absol was though. His senses were much better than any human's. Apparently, the other Pokemon didn't share Sesshomaru's heightened senses. It sent the whips through several copies without any luck.

"Swords Dance." The real Absol jumped back and scraped the horn on the side of his head across the ground. It glinted in the sun and shone with sharpness.

"Ivysaur, Sleep Powder." The large bulb on the green Pokemon's back opened and released a green, sparkly powder.

"Razor Wind." Sesshomaru commanded. Absol shook his head from side to side with long, slow movements. The powder Ivysaur sent at him was met with a growing wall of wind. It was caught up in the speeding air. The sleep powder showed the wind take shape of a tornado which shone at random intavils as if there were blades caught in it.

"Damn it." Sesshomaru could hear Leila curse. She said it quietly but he could hear everything. Absol sent the growing tornado to Ivysaur.

"Dodge it!" Ivysaur tried to but got caught in the swirling winds. After the attack was over, Ivysaur could barely stand.

"Ivysaur! Come on, use Synthesis." Leila ordered. Ivysaur's bud opened. Sesshomaru watched in slight awe as he watched bits of sunlight heal the Pokemon. He quickly remembered what he had decided.

"Swords Dance." Absol did as Sesshomaru said.

"Ivysaur, Solar Beam." Ivysaur was now standing and didn't look to worse for wear. The green Pokemon began gathering light on the tip of its now closed bud.

"Sucker Punch." Absol smiled to himself. _'He learns quickly.'_ Absol charged at Ivysaur who was still charging Solar Beam. He slashed at Ivysaur with his horn and then tail. Absol finished by kicking Ivysaur with both hind legs. A cloud of dust flew into the air as Ivysaur skidded across the ground. When it settled, it revealed the grass type Pokemon lying on its side with swirls for eyes.

"Ivysaur!" Leila ran over to the knocked out Pokemon.

"You did great. Have a nice, long rest." She brought out the red and white orb and a red beam engulfed the unconscious Pokemon.

"Nice match. Your Absol is really strong." Leila put her hand out. Sesshomaru looked at it then at her with such a piercing gaze that she dropped her hand and scratched the back of her head nervously.

"I see now that I need to train more. Next time we meet, I'll win for sure." She stated determinedly. Sesshomaru scoffed.

"This Sesshomaru has no reason to battle you again." He stated and began walking off.

"Just you wait Sesshomaru! You'll eat your words next time we meet." Leila called after him. _'I should kill her now. She is an annoyance.'_ Even though he thought that, Sesshomaru couldn't bring himself to do it. _'Am I going soft? Ha. Preposterous. It just isn't worth the effort.'_ Absol sensed his turmoil but stayed his tongue. He had almost a hundred years of experience on how to deal with humans and Pokemon alike. A mix of sorts wouldn't be much different. Even if they were from a different world.

* * *

**I have edited this chapter and the previous one, so missing words are filled in. I'll go over it again since it was a rush job. Tell me if you find any errors.**

**Ja ne, mina-san~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks you for the lovely reviews, they make me all warm and fuzzy inside :') anyway, there shall be more story! I allow you to commence reading! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the InuYasha franchise, Pokémon or Shade. **

Absol looked at the mountain in front of him in both awe and slight fear. Sesshomaru was probably going to go over the amazingly huge vertical slab of earth.

"Sesshomaru, do you have any ideas on how to return to your world?" Absol asked as they walked towards the mountain range.

"Where is the nearest well?" Sesshomaru asked.

"A well? There are a few scattered around. Most are by human settlements." Absol answered. Sesshomaru growled ever so slightly.

"Where?" He insisted.

"I can't remember exact locations, but we can go in the general direction while I call on some friends for information." Absol replied calmly. Sesshomaru nodded.

"Alright then, we must go east." They turned and began walking in the direction Absol pointed with his paw. Absol smacked his horn against the ground. It created a ringing sound that vibrated through the area. The two kept walking for an hour before a huge flock of pidgey flew over. A large figure from within the flock circled and landed next to Absol.

"Greetings Pidgeot."

"Hello friend. You called on me?" The pidgeot said while tucking his wings away.

"We are looking for a well."

"A well?"

"Yes." The pidgeot thought for a moment.

"There is one on the outskirts of a nearby town. You are headed in the right direction. Go until you find a path then follow that. You'll reach the town in no time." The giant bird replied.

"Thank you Pidgeot, your kindness shall be rewarded in the future." Absol bowed to his friend.

"Oh, no need Absol. You have helped me plenty of times. I'm returning the favours you've done for me." Pidgeot spread his wings to their full extent. They were huge and his plumage was glossy and beautiful.

"I must take my leave. It was good to see you again." Absol nodded and Pidgeot flapped his powerful wings once and was in the high air. The flock of pidgey were far away but with a few flaps, Pidgeot had caught up and was leading them once again.

"Pidgeot are known for their high speeds. That one is faster than most though." Absol stated almost proudly.

"Let's go." Sesshomaru showed no interest in what Absol was saying. He had the information he needed and wanted to be on his way. He hated waiting around doing nothing when he could go home. Who knew what was happening to his territory. Many demons wanted it for themselves. Some even had the nerve to challenge him for it.

The two had found the path just like Pidgeot had said. It was odd to Sesshomaru but Absol seemed to have no problems with it. It was the strange black roads that Sesshomaru had seen in the distance before.

"Which way is it from here?" Absol asked, looking both ways along the road.

"That way. Humans reek even more in this world." Sesshomaru replied. He didn't point or actually give any outward indications as to the direction. He just began walking and Absol followed. His claws clicked against the solid black lake on which they walked.

There was a well near to a small village. It was far enough away that Sesshomaru and Absol weren't seen. The well seemed mostly unused. It was damaged and there were no buckets or anything to gain water with. Sniffing the air, Sesshomaru tried to determine if there was any water but the scents of human filth was to overpowering. He instead just listened. After hearing nothing of interest, he jumped into the well.

"Sesshomaru?" Absol asked the darkness of the well in confusion. The Pokémon peered down the well. Sesshomaru flew past him a moment later and landed on the grass; slightly dusty but not at all harmed.

"May I ask why you jumped down that well to only come right back up?" Absol asked, still surprised.

"It didn't work. That miko probably did something to Inuyasha to allow him to go through." Sesshomaru muttered to himself.

"Sesshomaru? Is something wrong?" Absol was slightly worried and weary at the same time. This was the first time he had seen the dog demon talk to himself.

"We leave now." Sesshomaru left the well and went the opposite direction of the village.

"Why don't we go to the village?" Absol suggested. With the glare Sesshomaru shot him, he instantly knew it was a bad idea. I stuck with it bravely though.

"They might have some information on how to get you back to your world."

"This Sesshomaru doesn't need a _human's _help." The demon lord hissed.

"I understand that, but it would be faster to gain information from a nearby source then searching for it when we don't even have a lead to go on. You can just ask around, and if they don't know, leave." Absol knew he was just making Sesshomaru angrier and angrier, but he was getting tired in wondering around aimlessly when there was a simple solution right ahead. Sesshomaru was glaring at him more fiercely than before.

"I can see this from your point of view, but there is minimal interaction with the humans in this plan, and if it fails, nothing happens. If it works, weeks, maybe years will be cut off your search time, depending on how long it would take otherwise." Absol was sure Sesshomaru was a hair away from killing him right there, but he had lived 100 years. A decade was a long time and tired someone's mind. If he died here, at least he was having an adventure and trying to show a reluctant traveller the way to go.

There was utter silence on both sides as Sesshomaru glared a hole in Absol's head and Absol just tried to keep eye contact without faltering. It went on for a few minutes, Absol finding it harder and harder to not look away from Sesshomaru's cold glare. Absol's eyes widened in surprise as he saw something behind Sesshomaru. A soft purple glow was emitting from some high shrubs a couple meters behind Sesshomaru. The glow grew brighter and brighter until Absol realized what it was.

"Sesshomaru, move!" Absol ordered, not caring about how he shouldn't be ordering the demon around. Absol ran away from Sesshomaru and back onto the tar road. A dark ball of energy pulsing with the purple glow and with a core of the purest black tore out of the bushes and went right for Sesshomaru. Its speed was amazing and it just radiated power. Sesshomaru looked over his shoulder and jumped just in time to dodge the orb. Another ball shortly followed the first, aimed again the dog demon. Sesshomaru simply stepped aside and let it fly by. The purple glow came from the bushes again. Sesshomaru let his poison claws drip down his fingers and form into a long, thin strand. When the energy ball came at him for a third time, he sliced it clean in half with the green-yellow whip. The purple and black energy dissipated in the air with a hiss.

"Now that was impressive. I'll give you that much. Wait, I might as well be talking to myself. Humans can't understand us." A new voice from where the attack had come from said.

"Show yourself." Sesshomaru ordered. A Pokémon walked out from the bushes. It was tall and was a dark grey that was ever so slightly green. It stood on its hind legs. When it grinned, its pointy face made it seem sinister.

"A zoroark? What are you doing in this region?" Absol questioned, stepping up next to Sesshomaru.

"What? I can't travel like you are right now, _mountain dweller_?" the Zoroark hissed at Absol. Absol's hackles rose.

"I am at least in my region. You should be in Unova." Absol growled back.

"Well, well, aren't we the little know-it-all?" Zoroark said sarcastically.

"Why are you here?" Absol demanded.

"I don't need to tell you that." Zoroark stated stubbornly.

"I think that after attacking us, we deserve an explanation."

"Oh, you considered _that_ attacking you?" Zoroark began laughing. "You've seen nothing." He bent his knees into an attacking position.

"You wish to fight? Fine, I'll take you on." Absol said in his most casual voice possible and walked on to the tar road. He leant into a ready position and looked at the zoroark, taunting him. Zoroark's golden eyes glared at Absol.

"After you, the human." He stated. Absol smirked. With Zoroark calling Sesshomaru human, Sesshomaru would do his best to kill the Pokémon

**And that, my lovely people, is chapter 3. Please leave a review. I suppose you'll meet "Shade" next chapter. A bit late, but oh well. Please check out my facebook page. The link is on my profile. Ja ne mina-san~**


End file.
